The love of another
by fairies-wear-boots
Summary: **COMPLETE** A short (ish) fic about Legolas... when he finds love, and then something happens to destroy it. *my first fic, please read and review*
1. Default Chapter

The love of another  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Rivendell  
  
A tall slender elf came riding into the forest-covered land of Lord Elrond, his long blonde hair flowing freely behind him. His snow white horse jolted to a halt as long fingers tugged gently on the reins. Legolas sprang lightly onto the leafy earth and turned his head to admire the beauty of Rivendell. His blue eyes scanned the two people standing either side of him. To his right stood a well-built man dressed in fine clothes. Legolas noted the ivory horn hung at his waist. To his left, a short stout dwarf began walking towards the pearl white doors of Elrond's house. He glared at the dwarf's back and began to head towards the entrance of the building. Before he got there, the doors were opened by a lady-elf who lead the three of them into the Elf King's quarters. " Welcome to Rivendell." An elderly elf with long, brown hair walked over to them. All three bowed low as they stood before Lord Elrond. " It is good that you have come, your presence is very much appreciated. I understand that you have all journeyed long and hard. Please follow me to your rooms where you can rest for a while and recover your strength for the Council Meeting." Elrond guided everyone up a flight of stone steps trailed with ivy and into a narrow corridor with roses hanging from the walls. Elrond stopped and pointed to a doorway with a slivery, silky material curtain acting as a door. " Legolas, that is your room. I hope it is to your liking." Legolas thanked him and walked over to the curtain. He pulled it open and entered his abode. The first thing that hit him was the mass of windows that brought light streaming into the room. There was a bed directly in front of him, made with white sheets that seemed to sparkle in the light. He walked over to a pair of double doors that led to a marble balcony. As he looked out over the wonderousness Rivendell something caught his eye. A lady elf dressed in silken robes was standing, looking at the Ford nearby. Legolas felt as though his heart had stopped. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wasn't aware of anything around him, all he could see was her, this, this.elven princess. Child of the stars, daughter of the moon. Just at that moment, something caught her eye and she turned to look back at Legolas. He daren't move a muscle in case it was all a dream. A smile broke out on her face, Legolas saw diamonds in her eyes and his heart began melting. He smiled back at her, willing her to stay exactly where she was, so he could devour her with his eyes. Sadly she turned and walked away, he felt like he wanted to jump of the balcony and run after her. He turned away from the window and sat down on his soft bed. Elrond had told him to gather his strength, so he thought he better rest for a while. He lay his head down on the comfy pillow and waited for sleep to take him. There were other things on his mind, so it never did. * 


	2. Leg fic part2- Fahrwen

Part 2  
  
Fahrwen (Please note: I had to skip a bit of time, I hope you all get where I am) Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, or any of the other characters featured here- don't sue me as I have no money. The only character that is mine is the elf lady whose name has not yet been revealed. I forgot to write this on the last chapter, but it applies there as well.  
  
"The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
" You cannot wield it, none of us can!"  
  
"It must be cast back into the firey chasms of Mount Doom from whence it came."  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"  
  
"You have my bow."  
  
"Nine companions."  
  
The memories of the Council Meeting fluttered around his head like confused butterflies as he sat at the long table making ready to feast. Not that much of the party felt like eating. He could not believe how much had happened in the expanse of time that had been the Council Meeting: his dislike for dwarves had deepened, that one named Gimli especially. Something had come to light about Boromir, though he was not sure if it was a good thing, it had been decided that the One Ring was to be destroyed, and he was one of nine companions to attempt this.  
  
A few weeks ago he had not even been sure that the ring had been found, there were so many gossipers that could easily have sparked a rumour. But the Council Meeting had proved the ring had been found, he'd even SEEN it!  
  
His mind was reeling, but it soon stopped when she entered the room. The elf lady he'd seen last night came into the room, today dressed in riders attire. To Legolas' joy she seated herself right opposite him. His mind now began reeling again, but for different reasons. She looked up and smiled again, she looked even better close up.  
  
"Hello again." She said lightly.  
  
Legolas could only smile at her.  
  
Through the meal he tried not to look at her, for fear of blushing or spilling something. But he was conscious of her eyes on him. A couple of times he looked up to see her watching him, though she tried to hide it. She turned to talk to another lady elf beside her and Legolas took the chance to admire her while she was unaware. He noted her amazing eyes and the way her mouth was always smiling. Her brown hair shimmered with blonde when she moved and her beautiful shape was brought out in her tight clothes.  
  
She got up gracefully, smiled at him and went up to the other end of the table, greeting people as she went. He never let her out of his view line and was busy watching her pour some rose water into a crystal glass. Her delicate fingers, yet strong arms tilting the jug so.- "ow!"  
  
He felt a finger poke him in the shoulder, he turned to see Aragorn, a member of the nine and a new friend of his, crouching behind him.  
  
"If you stare anymore you will bore holes into her." He said chuckling.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in panic-  
  
" I wasn't-"  
  
"I think you'll find you were," interrupted Aragorn, "don't fret, she's been doing her fair share too."  
  
Legolas' ears were turning pink.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Her name's Fahrwen. She is one of the Dunedain, quite a good friend of mine actually."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
"I think it's for you to find that out. I'll say two things; you'll like her, and go for it. You have nothing to lose, anyway- she likes you." Aragorn chuckled to himself and walked back to his seat, just as Fahrwen sat down.  
  
"I didn't realize you knew Aragorn." She said in a musical voice that Legolas felt he would never forget.  
  
"I haven't for long, he's going with us to-" he stopped himself, thinking that everyone seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the task that lay ahead. He didn't want to spoil the mood.  
  
"Mordor? Yes I know. I should really stick to the 'Dark Realm' or something, the proper name still has rather drastic effects on some people." As she said this, a nosy elf that had been listening in on their conversation, turned white as a sheet, got up and left the table.  
  
Legolas made a face as if to say 'oops' and Fahrwen laughed.  
  
While the two of them had been talking, a group of elves had gathered in a corner and had set up lots of interesting looking instruments. Music belted out of the instruments and filled the room. It was a well-known song and much liked by most. Legolas noticed couples getting up to dance, Aragorn and Arwen being one. He decided to bite the bullet,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
She smiled again and stood up-  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, I'm warning you I'm really bad."  
  
"No elves are bad at dancing."  
  
He took her hand, savouring her touch so that he could think of it later, and led her to the other couples.  
  
He was sure that Aragon winked at him from Arwen's shoulder, but he didn't pay much attention.  
  
Fahrwen rested her head on Legolas' shoulder, he slid his hand gently around her waist and they began to dance in a little world of their own. Legolas felt as though he could never let her go and he was glad that she wasn't looking at him at that moment because he might well have drowned in her eyes. He longed to close his eyes so he could dream of a different time and a different place, but if he did he feared he would trip and end this fantasy.  
  
It seemed much too short a time before the song ended and he almost cried out in anguish. But luckily he did not and he politely thanked her for the dance.  
  
Fahrwen's eyes sparkled at him as she brought her head close to his cheek, he could feel her warm breath tickling his skin. He thought she was going to kiss him until she started whispering in his ear.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around Rivendell?" she asked, Legolas could have sworn there was a hint of seduction in her voice, but after a moment it was gone.  
  
He nodded and she took his hand.  
  
* 


	3. Leg fic part 3- Embraces in the dark

Part 3  
  
I don't own Legolas (wish I did but there you go) I do own Fahrwen. Hope you all like this chapter- I'm not particularly pleased with it so please r&r so I know what you think.  
  
Embraces in the dark  
  
Fahrwen led Legolas through the crowds of elves, dwarves and men. Occasionally checking to make sure he was still behind her, he followed in wonder, trying to work out where they were going. The further they went the less people there became, Legolas' mind was beginning to explore what might happen if they were alone. All the time he tried not lose sight of her, fearing that he may never find her again.  
  
They reached the doors of Elrond's house and Fahrwen opened them quietly. The cold night air hit them both as they stepped out into the twilight, still Fahrwen walked on, and still she was followed. The Ford of Bruinen was in sight, if they went much further they would no longer be in Rivendell, but in the dangerous realms surrounding it that carried dark secrets.  
  
Underneath a large oak tree beside the ford Fahrwen abruptly stopped and sat down. Legolas obediently did the same, adjusting his position a few times as the ground was cold.  
  
"I come here as often as I can," she said, looking out over the Bruinen, "water has always been my weak spot."  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, he knew how that felt.  
  
The strong wind was whistling around them, blowing Fahrwen's hair neatly behind her shoulders, making her look like some kind of angel. Legolas couldn't take his eyes from her, she was an angel.  
  
She turned her head skyward as a large gust of wind collided with them,  
  
"I think it's going to rain." She started shivering, Legolas quickly noticed this, and in one swift movement unclipped the brooch holding his cloak in place and removed it from his shoulders. He draped it carefully over the both of them and gently put his arm around Fahrwen. She shivered again, but not due to the cold.  
  
Suddenly a large clap of thunder erupted from the sky and made them both jump. The rain began pouring down; drenching everything it could lay its icy claws on. Legolas went to get up, but Fahrwen grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stay. We don't have to go in, the storm can't hurt us."  
  
"You might catch a chill." Said Legolas worriedly.  
  
"And so might you, anyway, you're at risk of catching worse things than a chill where you're going. Don't worry about it."  
  
She retreated further underneath the tree, pulling Legolas with her. As she now had control over the cloak she placed it over their shoulders and rested her head on Legolas' chest.  
  
He placed his arm round her once more in a desperate attempt to shelter her from the rain. He rested his head on her head; feeling like nothing could separate her from him. He gently turned his head to sniff her hair, he could smell all the wonderful smells of the world: a dew covered forest in early spring, roses blooming in summer, crisp snow in winter and sun coloured leaves falling from trees in late Autumn- if that had a smell.  
  
He lent and kissed her head so gently he wasn't even sure that she'd felt it. He nuzzled his cheek in her hair, when she began laughing softly.  
  
"What?" smiled Legolas.  
  
" I can hear your heart."  
  
Legolas couldn't feel the cold anymore, the sun was shining right out of his heart and soul, perhaps it's a strange or corny thing to say. But if you think of a time when you were so happy that you thought you might cry, the whole world didn't matter and was melting to nothing. The only thing that was left was you and the thing that was bringing you all that happiness, then you'd have been close to the way he was feeling then.  
  
"What is it saying?" he asked intently.  
  
Fahrwen lifted her head and turned to face him, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
He couldn't hold his feelings in anymore, without a moment's hesitation he leant forward and kissed her lips with his. Legolas lost all his senses, all could he feel was her lips on his, kissing him back in return. Locked in a kiss that they both hoped would and could last forever.  
  
And that was how Aragorn found them. He had decided to come and find them as it was growing late and a storm was forming. He had a fair idea of where Fahrwen had taken him, for she had taken him to the same place in the past. But not in the same circumstances. She was a very great friend to him and he had seen the obvious attraction between her and Legolas. He had thought they would suit each other even before seeing them together.  
  
As he reached the Ford he caught sight of them, sitting beneath a tree soaked to the skin, but they were caught in an embrace and he did not have the heart to interrupt. He thought about sitting and waiting for them to separate from each other, but he felt that would be an intrusion of their privacy. They reminded him so much of himself and Arwen when they first met. He recalled the feelings he experienced with a smile, he thought he had strayed into a dream.  
  
He turned back the way he had come swiftly and silently. They needed this time together, for soon they would be separated.  
  
* 


	4. Leg fic part 4- Sparkling stars and song...

Part 4  
  
  
  
Bit of a short chapter today. I own Fahrwen, I don't own Legolas or any of the other characters. Don't sue, I'm not worth the bother. Please review- even if it's short I just want to know if anyone in actually reading this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sparkling stars and songs of old  
  
Legolas sat underneath the large oak tree with Fahrwen cradled in his arms; she was singing a beautiful elvish song he'd never heard before. She sang of a lonely servant girl who fell in love with a boy high in society.  
  
The rain had thankfully subsided, but they were still soaked to the skin. Every so often Legolas picked up Fahrwen's icy hands and rubbed them between his own slender pair, to try and bring some warmth to her body.  
  
It was beginning to get very dark and the stars were starting to sparkle. As Legolas gazed upwards the moon appeared and bathed everything in a blue shimmer.  
  
"We better go in, else we'll freeze." He said softly.  
  
Without a word they reluctantly rose, shaking leaves and dirt from their clothes. It took them a while to get back to Elrond's house, they had both quite forgotten how far they had walked to reach the Ford.  
  
There were two elves guarding the doors, but Legolas and Fahrwen were recognized and let in without any trouble. They entered the house as quietly as possible because most were asleep.  
  
Fahrwen's room was not far from Legolas', just a few corridors away. When they reached the door Fahrwen turned,  
  
"Good night. Thank you for a lovely evening."  
  
They hated to leave one another, but both knew sleep was needed. Fahrwen stretched up high and softly put her lips to Legolas'. He smiled down at her and bade her good night. Just as he began walking away-  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He turned to see Fahrwen's head poking out of her door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're a great dancer." And with that she closed her curtain silently.  
  
On returning to his room, he was surprised to find Aragorn comfortably seated on a chair in his doorway- asleep. Legolas didn't like to wake him, but there was no other way he could get to his bed. He gently took Aragorn by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
He awoke with a start and grinned sleepily at Legolas.  
  
"Did you have a nice time?" he yawned.  
  
Legolas sighed to himself. He knew there had to be a reason why Aragorn was waiting for him.  
  
"Yes I did as a matter of fact, now get out of my door."  
  
Aragorn chuckled to himself and obediently moved his chair out of the way.  
  
"She's a good woman Legolas, look after her."  
  
He picked up his chair and began dragging it back to his room.  
  
"I will Aragorn, don't worry." Legolas said, though he was not heard.  
  
He climbed into his bed and slipped into a dream as memories of the elvish song drifted into his head.  
  
*Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile, so when you are lonely, remember it's true, somebody somewhere is dreaming of you.*  
  
*  
  
Please review- it's my first fic and I just wanna know what everyone thinks of it. I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this so if you are just please review, I don't care if you just write one word, I just wanna make sure people are actually reading this. Thanks. ( 


	5. Leg fic part 5- Wish upon a star

Part 5  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews. It made my day to see that some people had actually reviewed. Midnight Daughter: thanks for that- it means a lot. Thanks for reading it Cat, yes- what will happen?? (Remember this is my first fic so it prob won't be spectacular- but you never know)! Egyptianecho: I'm afraid I already have the plot sorted out but you can stop reading if you want to preserve the story the way it is! :p but surely you want to see what happens! Bex- ta- ur story rox! Please review as always- :) Hope you like.  
  
To wish upon a star  
  
As Legolas and Fahrwen sat in the great hall of Lord Elrond's house, happily engaged in deep conversation, they were completely unaware that a pair of eyes had been boring into them since they had entered the room.  
  
Aragorn sat hunched up in the opposite corner of the hall smoking a pipe, his heart heavier than usual. He had been watching the two of them for what seemed like hours. Worry weighed on his mind and he didn't know what to do about it. Even though he was obviously pleased for his two friends, deep down he almost regretted that they had met, now wasn't the right time.  
  
Something suddenly entered his viewline and he turned to see Arwen walking gracefully towards him. She sat down softly next to him, hardly making a sound. She noted where his gaze had settled,  
  
"They are very happy together." She observed.  
  
"Hmmm, yes.." Came the mumble in reply.  
  
Arwen could clearly detect the doubt in his voice and worry in his eyes. She turned to face him, a frown clouding her pretty face,  
  
"Why is your heart troubled for them? I do not understand."  
  
Aragorn looked almost pained for a moment and his eyes drifted to the floor.  
  
"I fear their love has come at the wrong time."  
  
"They still have time left together, you are not departing just yet."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but what happens then?" Aragorn turned to face her, his eyes revealing much to Arwen, who knew him well. "What happens when the time comes when Legolas must leave? That day will come quicker than they know."  
  
Arwen's eyes gave away the confusion she was trying to hide.  
  
"Is that all you fear? For it seems to me that the weight you carry is greater than the thought of them parting should be."  
  
"I fear. I fear for what will happen if Legolas doesn't return. I have never seen Fahrwen like this before, I have known her long years and. I think. no, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Aragorn." Prompted Arwen.  
  
Aragorn's gaze drifted toward the laughing and joking couple, basking in a world of their own.  
  
"She has fallen in love with him. And he with her. I am sure of it."  
  
Arwen wasn't sure, could that really have happened in such short a time? Aragorn knew Fahrwen better than anyone, but. she gave up this trail of thought as a dead end was in sight.  
  
"They have not known each other long- are you certain?"  
  
"No, no I'm not. But it most definitely seems that way. They have spent every waking moment in each others company and, well, look at them. See the way they look at each other, I have yet to see affection that strong."  
  
Boths eyes were fixed on Fahrwen and Legolas, separated from everyone else. They seemed to only require the company of each other- Legolas was deep in conversation, his eyes sparkling as he laughed, blissfully unaware of the journey that lay ahead of him. Fahrwen was just as merry, her beauty seeming to intensify as a smile spread across her face and a laugh escaped her lips. Suddenly they stood up, and left the room quietly, without being noticed by anyone, except Aragorn and Arwen, whos' eyes had not left them.  
  
"There is nothing we can do." Arwen's voice was barely a whisper. "If it is love, let it run its course."  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply with dissatisfaction, but he had to accept that the matter was not in his hands. Although he couldn't stop his mind straying to the thoughts of Fahrwen's pain, if Legolas were not to return from their journey. Would it be enough to break her heart? She was an elf, he didn't want to imagine the grief that would befall himself if he lost Legolas and Fahrwen, his greatest friend.  
  
*  
  
I was going to leave it here, but I thought that I might as well give you a little more to chew on as these chapters are taking longer for me to write, because they are getting hard. So- a little bit more - do you want fries with that?  
  
Legolas and Fahrwen slipped easily out of the great hall without being noticed, in fact, they hadn't really been seen at all. They had been trying to avoid getting into a deep conversation with any wandering elves, or worse, dwarves. All they wanted to do was talk to each other, and that they did. It was amazing that they still had subjects left to discuss- it had been four weeks since they had first met, and they had spent almost all of those weeks together. Singing, dancing, talking, just walking around Rivendell. Some nights they went back to the old oak tree beside the Ford. But everyday was happy for the pair, no matter what they were doing, as long as they were with each other.  
  
Today they headed off towards the gardens of Lord Elrond's home. Both of them, as elves, enjoyed the surroundings of earth much more than being indoors. They are an amazing sight, the Rivendell gardens, no matter how many times you have seen them, they never fail to take your breath away. The crystal waterfalls crashing to a river of gems and bringing such a relaxing sound that if you listened to it for too long, you might fall asleep. The emerald trees, full of life, with not one brown leaf to be seen. The beautiful detail contained in all of the statues, not one could be found anywhere else in the whole of Middle Earth, the craftmanship made even the dwarves marvel. All of this made Rivendell an awe-inspiring place to be.  
  
Dusk was on its way and the pale glow of the evening sun made everything seem almost surreal. Legolas and Fahrwen sat on a bench overlooking the waterfalls that were beginning to sparkle gold because of the sun.  
  
"Wow." Fahrwen said so quiet, Legolas nearly didn't hear- she didn't wish to speak in a voice louder than a whisper, for fear the whole magical scene in front of her would crumble.  
  
Legolas took in the sight of Rivendell, a mix of golds and oranges. "I never knew this place to be so beautiful, I'd heard stories of it of course. But none of them described it very well it seems."  
  
"It's difficult to capture this in words. Even for the most skilled of story tellers."  
  
Legolas looked over at Fahrwen, the sunlight bounced off her hair, and the glitters from the waterfall reflected in eyes, making them look like waterfalls themselves.  
  
"You look amazing in this light." He said softly.  
  
She turned to look at him,  
  
"So do you."  
  
She moved closer and snuggled into him, an overwhelming sense of security washed over her as Legolas put his arms around her. They sat like that, lost in each others arms, gazing at the crystal waters until dusk came and went. The first star of night exploded into being, and was wished upon; wished upon by both Fahrwen and Legolas. Neither of them knew that the other was wishing on that sparkle in the sky, and neither of them knew that they were both wishing for the same thing. * 


	6. Leg fic part 6- Surprises under the sky

Part 6  
  
  
  
Ooooooooh- lots of reviews!! I am v.pleased. Right, comments e.t.c  
  
Midnight Daughter: I like the name, it is v.cool. Chapter 5- best chapter yet? You really think so? Why? That's weird cos I didn't really like that chapter. Lol.  
  
Yavanna: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. It's freaky that so many people like it as its such a basic story and has been done loads before. :)  
  
WinterCherry: Do I know you? Lol, well Bex. I'm happy to say your fic is doin great and is real funny:  
  
HEY PEOPLE (AKA MY TRUSTY REVIEWERS) AS YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH AND REALLY WOULD HATE IT IF I WAS TO JUST STOP RIGHT HERE AND NEVER TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WINTERCHERRY'S FIC AS IT IS ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS. FOR EXAMPLE, RON IS GAY.YOU GET MY POINT- THANK U VVV.MUCH. :P  
  
Keep it up Bex!! Luv ya!  
  
Right onto the story me thinks:  
  
Surprises under the sky  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
Fahrwen watched as Legolas' slim figure walked gracefully off to greet Aragorn, who had just emerged from around a corner. They were quite a distance away from her, so she could not hear the words that were exchanged (even with the added power of elvish hearing), although she was pretty sure she was involved somehow- due to the little glances she kept receiving.  
  
"They're plotting something." She said quietly to herself.  
  
"Indeed." She jumped about a foot in the air and whirled round in one movement, which to be honest with you, was quite an interesting sight. She discovered Arwen standing behind her, watching Legolas and Aragorn with curiosity.  
  
Arwen laughed to herself as she noticed Legolas looking rather alarmed that he was getting so much attention. He quickly turned his back so there was no chance of his words being deciphered.  
  
"Are you sure it's no trouble?" he asked.  
  
"None at all, it's a wonderful idea. I'm sure she'll love it." Replied Aragorn. He was glad that there was to be a little happiness in this time of worry. There were only a few more days till the party was set to leave, and everything was in uproar. He had hardly had time to think all day, he wanted to get outside- the tension inside Elrond's house was too great for him.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas broke his thoughts and wandered back over to Fahrwen.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said, smiling, as he returned to the two lady elves, "just something that needed sorting."  
  
"I'll leave you alone now, I expect my father will be requiring my assistance in something." Said Arwen casually. She smiled and glided towards the house, making no sound- as elves often don't.  
  
Legolas and Fahrwen sat close together on a moss covered log, not really saying much, just glad of each other's company. They were spending less and less time together, as the parting date was drawing ever nearer and Legolas' presence was needed for meetings and such.  
  
It was slowly starting to dawn on the pair that they would soon be without each other for a long time, and there would be a great distance separating them. The same fear had even started to weigh on Fahrwen's heart, that had weighed on Aragorn's a few weeks earlier. What would she do if something happened to Legolas while he was away? It had only entered her mind for a second, for it was pushed away immediately- but a dark cloud also accompanied it, slowly devouring her heart to bring pangs of pain whenever she was unguarded.  
  
The hours were passing too quickly, the day of departure was looming, standing tall over the both of them and everyone else in Rivendell, shadowing the happiness and encouraging the fear. It niggled at the back of minds and unnerved senses, what chance was there that the fellowship would get any farther than the woods outside Rivendell? What chance was there that Sauron would be defeated and would not once again reign mighty and powerful, bringing pain and suffering to all.  
  
*  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Fahrwen sat with her head resting on her knees, staring out of her bedroom window. The day was pleasant, no wind and warmth that wasn't too overpowering. Her chestnut hair fell about her face as she began to wonder where Legolas had gone. He had bounded off quite a while ago with the excuse that he had to sort something important. He had told her to meet him in her room, and she had been waiting since then.  
  
It was getting dark, where was he? Surely it wasn't another one of his meetings, they were never held after supper. She sighed gently to herself, gazing out of the high window at the greenery below. She wished her window could have been facing the west instead of the east, then she might have been able to see something other than gr-  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud knock from her door. She looked up, glad of the interruption,  
  
"Come in."  
  
Legolas entered the room quickly, looking rather flushed. He trotted over to Fahrwen and took her hand, pulling her from the window seat.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, laughing as she was pulled from her room and down the corridor. "You'll see." Came the reply.  
  
They reached the door of the house and Legolas slowed. He let go of her hand and pulled a piece of silken material from his pocket. He walked behind her and placed the material carefully over her eyes.  
  
"A blindfold? You're not serious!" Fahrwen couldn't believe this.  
  
Legolas laughed, "I'm afraid so, now be quiet or you'll wake the dragon."  
  
Fahrwen snorted to herself, neatly estimated where Legolas' head was and whacked him playfully.  
  
"OW! Would you like me to bind your hands as well? Or will you come quietly?"  
  
Fahrwen said nothing.  
  
"Right, come on then."  
  
Legolas took hold of her hand once more and gently pulled again. Nothing was said between the two, apart from when Fahrwen was warned about a step or a tree branch.  
  
Fahrwen was beginning to get tired, they seemed to have been walking for a long time and it wasn't exactly comfortable not being able to see anything. Finally Legolas came to a halt. Fahrwen could hear running water and guessed they were somewhere near the Ford. He let go of her hand and she heard his footsteps behind her.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed." Legolas said softly, as he removed the silk from Fahrwen's eyes.  
  
He gently took her by the shoulders and turned her, the running water sound was now behind her.  
  
"Open."  
  
Fahrwen gasped with delight, in front of her was a large woven rug set out on the ground, underneath their oak tree, surrounded by candles. On top of the rug sat a single red rose with a glint of gold around the stem. Legolas took her hand and silently guided her over the candles and onto the rug. He sat and handed her the rose, his shining blue eyes never leaving her face.  
  
She took the rose from him, overwhelmed at all the trouble he'd gone to. It was then she noticed that there was something attached to the rose, she pulled it off gently, carefully trying to avoid the thorns. A gold necklace glistened back at her, a heart with a ruby rose entwined around the edge. Fahrwen felt tears welling in her eyes. A slender hand reached out and took the necklace from her, she lifted her hair and Legolas fastened the clasp. It was just the right length and hung beautifully at her neck.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "Is this what you have been plotting?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "well, I wouldn't call it plotting, but yes."  
  
"It's all wonderful, thank you so much. I don't want to say."  
  
She smiled up at him as a tear ran down her cheek. He leant and kissed her softly on the cheek. Then he pressed his mouth to hers gently; Fahrwen closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much love as she thought possible. Tears streamed down her face as her fears of losing him came to a head. She wouldn't, couldn't live without him. How would she survive if he didn't return?  
  
Legolas pulled away,  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"Promise me something," her voice was carpeted with tears, but Legolas understood her.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me I won't lose you." More tears fell as her fear was finally released.  
  
"I promise. I'm coming back. I won't let anything come between us." His voice strong and forceful, tears forming in his own eyes.  
  
Fahrwen looked deep into those blue diamonds and saw nothing but love.  
  
He pulled her close and hugged her with every fibre of his being.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He was so happy to hear the words said in return, the worry of her feelings being different to his own evaporating in an instant. She had said the words, she loved him. Nothing would ever change; their love was set in stone. He would come back from his journey and they would live happily ever after, to the end of their days. He laughed to himself, the words 'happily ever after' rolling around in his mind.  
  
*  
  
The walk back to their rooms seemed to take a lot less time, time flies when you're in love. The guards at the doors hardly seemed to acknowledge the couple, as their late night treks were becoming a routine. But tonight the routine was to be broken for as they reached Fahrwen's door; Legolas did not pull away.  
  
It came as no shock to Aragorn, who had helped to arrange the previous night's surprises, to find Legolas' bed empty the next morning.  
  
*  
  
Wow- chapter 6 and 6 pages- aren't you the lucky ones? I have no idea why this chapter is so long but there you go. Please please please press review and tell me your thoughts, as I need to know you like the way this is going. Thanx! xxx 


	7. Leg fic part 7- Parting

Part 7  
  
Wow- thanks a million for all the reviews. I can't believe you're all liking this so much! Well, comments again:  
  
Fancyface: Was? Past tense? Haha, I'm not done yet! And of course I will continue, I can't exactly say no to an extremely cute puppy face now can I?  
  
Egyptianecho: Wonderful, my story? Wow, thank you. Me thinks you're getting a little impatient my dear- two reviews for the same chapter- hehe. It's not that addictive is it? You're not gonna start sufferin withdrawal symptoms when it finally ends are you?  
  
Exoticman: aka Manda's imaginary friend, Hey! Ya caninta prata svenska, men yag forstore uten gren. Det erre un mickifint clocker! Well, come on, he is from Sweden! And if any of you are wondering, yes it is actually swedish, yes I am multi talented! Heh, nah grandparents lived there for a while.  
  
All my lovely wintercherrys: I know I am completin the challenge. She set me a challenge and basically by the end of the story I have to make her fall in love with Leggy (stupid weirdo of a child isn't already). I also have to make her cry, which won't be hard.  
  
*Just a quick announcement to make everyone squirm, the two people above, Wintercherry (Becky) and Exoticman (Manda) both know what's going to happen! Hehe- lol. Especially Wintercherry who knows this story inside out and still successfully manages to cry at it. Hehe, well I think it's funny anyway.  
  
Midnight Daughter: Not forced? Ooh thanks; I happen to think that it is rather forced, but perhaps Wintercherry was right when she said that I see my story differently to everyone else. Okay, you just about made sense at the end there, the way my words were strung together, ho hum I think I understand. Rhiannon- is that your name? Cos if it is I might just nick it, that's a really beautiful name. Wanna switch- Alex ain't that bad really. okay I'll do you a deal, I'll switch my story for your name- is it a deal? :)  
  
Okay, moving on. god really long comments section. My ass is stiff :p  
  
Parting  
  
*Please note this is not the morning after where the last chapter ended, it's a few days after- hope that makes sense. *  
  
Legolas woke to the glare of the sun forcing its way through the bedroom window and into his face. He held up a hand to shield the rays, his stomach clenching forcefully as he realized what today was going to bring. He and the rest of the fellowship were due to leave at noon. The weight that had been lifted from his heart during sleep now returned with a painful thump. Soon he'd be gone, travelling ever further away from the one he loved and uncertain as to when he'd return. Which of course he was going to- Legolas had put up a strong mental block on the thought that troubled Fahrwen's mind greatly. He refused to accept the fact that he might not come back from his journey, it just wasn't an option.  
  
He turned his gaze towards Fahrwen in an attempt to abolish the fear that was trying to break down his mind barrier. She lay next to him, her face an image of beauty and peace, free of the lines of worry that Legolas so often noticed these days. He lay looking at her for a long time, trying to insert every little detail into memory, for he knew that soon his powers of remembrance were going to be his food, his water- and the very air he breathed.  
  
After some time, Fahrwen began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, to find Legolas at her side, gazing at her lovingly. Legolas! Her heart jumped, waking up next to him was one of the things she now began to look forward to at night.  
  
And while one was so happy, the other was the opposite. A sad smile had spread itself over Legolas' face- this was the last time he would see Fahrwen wake next to him, the last time he would see her face free of worry and her eyes shining with one of the many smiles that melted his heart.  
  
Fahrwen could immediately detect the sadness and pain in her lover's eyes and as she realized why it was there, her face crushed. Her heart became instantly heavy- she longed to slip back into the world of dreams where she could forever hold Legolas close, for it felt almost a chore to be awake.  
  
Legolas watched on painfully, he thought he might cry but then realized that no tears could express the sick, empty feeling in his heart. Fahrwen was also on the brink of crying, but a promise she had made to herself the night before, when watching Legolas drift into sleep, entered her mind.  
  
'I will try with everything that I am to be strong for him. I don't want him to leave me sobbing like a housewife, I want him to leave me knowing that I love him and will be perfectly fine here whilst he is gone.'  
  
She took a deep refreshing breath. I can do this, she thought.  
  
*  
  
*Later on*  
  
(A/N- this probably doesn't match up to the way they left in the book, but hey, Leggy doesn't have a lover in the book so I don't suppose it matters).  
  
Legolas seated himself towards the middle of the long table, opposite Fahrwen. It was time for the great feast, the feast before the departure. Many different types of food- meats, vegetables, elven specialties none had ever seen before- were laid out in front of him. It all looked so wonderful and yet he was sure that not much of it was going to be eaten. Not even Pippin, who's stomach was infamous around Rivendell, had taken much.  
  
Elrond looked on at his guests, most were pale and anxious. The veil of worry mixed with fear was settling quickly over all. Hobbits, dwarves, men, elves and wizards were united- bound by the fear of the ring and the consequences of failing their task. As soon as the feast was finished, the nine would set out to begin the journey that would either end their lives, or end the darkness. The shadow that reigned supreme where terror and pain were concerned, the spirit of malice, greed, corruption, torture and above all, power rolled into one being.  
  
Elrond's eyes scanned the crowd in front of him for the nine. They were seated together, Gandalf nearest him followed by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits. Their faces mirrors of each other, for they all showed the weight that was carried upon their hearts. Yet some were a little less pained, all hobbits- except Frodo- seemed a little more hopeful than the rest. Most probably due to lack of understanding, Elrond thought to himself, they probably do not see what is before them. Though they soon will.  
  
Elrond was also sad for Aragorn and Legolas, for he of course knew the love that Aragorn shared with his daughter, and guessed it caused him much hurt to leave her. The same for Legolas, he had watched over the past months as love had blossomed, and he hoped with all his heart that the pain of separating would not be too great for the man and elf to bear.  
  
* Legolas stepped out into the hazy sunshine that fell upon the gardens of Rivendell, normally the sight of everything glowing and golden would have lifted his heart. But not today, today it seemed that every movement was hard, for the burden on his shoulders was weighing him down. And he was about to face the toughest challenge of them all, saying goodbye. The time had come, the time that he had been dreading ever since he had realized he was in love with Fahrwen, though it had only been at the very back of his mind at the time.  
  
Everyone around him was feeling the same pain; he could feel it for the air was thick with tension. Yet he could not imagine that any of them, except perhaps Aragorn, were experiencing the immense ache that engrossed his body. His eyes stung with tears and he wasn't even looking at Fahrwen (who was standing quietly by his side), he was trying to avoid it, for he knew that when he did look at her- his love, his shining star- the tears would come. He was about to turn towards her, when he spotted Elrond walking towards them.  
  
Legolas bowed his head in respect. Elrond smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Good luck, master elf. May your burden not be too heavy." Then he leant forward and whispered in his ear,  
  
"She is staying here with Arwen, do not worry for her, she is strong and will cope." He then moved on to someone else.  
  
Legolas knew of whom he spoke of, and although it was meant to ease his pain, it did not. He finally turned towards Fahrwen, his stomach tightening and his heart painfully jolting as his eyes rested on the one he loved so dearly. She was not looking at him; she was regarding Elrond's talk with Aragorn, trying to prepare herself for the parting that could easily be the last time she'd ever speak with Legolas.  
  
She turned to face him. No words can describe the feeling that pulsed through their veins as their blue eyes met. Pain, fear, anxiety, love, and above all, immense sadness coursed through them. Weakening them to the point where they almost collapsed into one another as Legolas put his arms around her. They clutched onto each other as if they would never let go, the pain of separating radiated from them in waves, effecting strongly all that looked upon them. Tears streamed down both faces, despite Fahrwen's promise to herself. She had known that her resolution would fail as soon as she stepped outside. The fear of losing the one thing that had made her happier than anyone could have ever imagined, was too hard to bottle up, even for an elf- who was supposedly the strongest being in the whole of Middle Earth. Also the most unlucky perhaps in this circumstance, for elves feel their emotions much stronger than other beings, and as the world is balanced- darkness where there is light, night where there is day, so there is immense pain where there is immense happiness.  
  
Every emotion the two had ever experienced with each other- wonder when they first met, the fire when they had first kissed, love- stronger than anything they had ever come across when they looked in each others eyes. Passion in those long nights they had spent together.all of this swirled round in their heads. They were caught in a painful world of their own, holding each other with as much strength as they could muster, Legolas already felt as though he had travelled to Mordor and back. The pain that had overcome him had exhausted what little strength he had to start off with.  
  
All had finished saying their good-byes and were watching on as the most difficult sacrifice ever to be made was being carried out. Many were tearful, some looked away as it was too awful to even watch, Aragorn thought his parting felt terrible, he couldn't even imagine what the other couple were going through.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like centuries, they pulled away from each other. Legolas leant forward and kissed Fahrwen on the forehead, more tears escaped her as she thought of the time that lay ahead of her, without Legolas.  
  
Their lips met for what they both knew would be their final kiss, and into this kiss they poured their love, their passion, their trust and every ounce of happiness they had ever experienced with each other.  
  
"I love you," Legolas said softly, "more than anything else in the world, and I'll be back before you know it. Wait for me."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They both knew there was nothing else left to say.  
  
Legolas gently let go of her hand and began walking away, the hardest steps he would ever have to take. His legs felt like lead and his face stung as the wind caught the tracks his tears had made. More tears fell but he did not look back, for if he did, he knew he would not be able to leave.  
  
Aragorn walked towards him,  
  
"She'll be okay. She's strong." He said gently.  
  
Legolas could do nothing but nod, and as the party began to take the first steps of their journey, he felt his heart being wrenched from his body and dropped at Fahrwen's feet. He trusted her to keep it safe till he returned.  
  
Fahrwen watched his back as he walked slowly away from her, walking away and taking her heart with him. Safe in his keeping until the day of return.  
  
*  
  
That night a lady elf was lying in her bed, holding a gold and ruby necklace and crying herself to sleep. And somewhere else far away, an elf was lying on the ground trying to sleep, but failing, feeling lost, empty, and with tiny tears escaping his eyes.  
  
*Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile, so when you are lonely remember its true, somebody somewhere is dreaming of you. *  
  
* 


	8. Leg fic part 8- Ache

Part 8  
  
Woooow!!! Thank you sooo much for all of the wonderful reviews. It really makes me feel good to have such positive reviews on my first story, perhaps I'll be back with more!!  
  
I probably won't mention half the people that I should mention out of shear forgetfulness, so I'm sorry. But to the few of you that haven't reviewed before and have done for the last chapter- thank you very much, I'm really really pleased you like the story, and you never know, there might be a proposal on the way- we'll see how it goes!! :p  
  
Wintercherry: as always one of my most faithful readers, my dear your story is very kool, do not forget to write a lovely scene between Draco and Hermione for me. Thank you for all your support and encouragement, and a special thanks for the last review, I nearly cried cos of the wonderful compliment!! Luv you Bex- xxxx  
  
Egyptianecho: Thank you for all the regular as clockwork reviews, and I'm making everyone sob or sniff which is really rather hilarious. I'm so happy that you like everything. Hopefully I'll remember to email you when I've added this chapter, I didn't for one of them and you still reviewed! Thank you!!!  
  
Righty ho, this will probably be rather short and I'm sorry if it is, but in this case I think there isn't really much to say, and the best things do come in small packages sometimes.  
  
Ache  
  
Legolas sat on a cold hard stone, outside the walls of Moria, awaiting the opening of the doors that led into the dark and dank mines of Gimli's realm. He and the rest of the Fellowship had made it this far, how much further would they get? They had already learned that they had more than one powerful enemy, Saruman the White had proved his ability in forcing the nine to travel by way of the mines. The passage over the Cahadras, a group of snow covered mountains, was originally chosen for their route. But Saruman had prevented this by calling on his powers to try and bring down the mountain. Now they were being forced into the mines of Moria, the land of the dwarves. Legolas didn't need his elven instincts to tell him he was not going to enjoy this.  
  
He had experienced the pressure that mines emitted before, but that didn't change the fact that he hated everything about them. The dirt, the dark, the never ending feel of insecurity that weighed on him with every step he took, but most of all, the feeling that the walls were closing in on him- there was no light or air and especially no earth.  
  
Legolas sighed inwardly to himself, he thought about what lay ahead, he thought about hobbits, he thought about dwarves, he thought about wizards, he thought about men, anything to take his thoughts as far away as they could be from home. Home. The word bringing so much comfort and yet so much pain. He missed his home very much, the trees, the grass, his father, his mother, his people, F- he stopped. His mind was straying to places he did not want it to go. He desperately tried to turn his attention away from what was coming, but to no avail.  
  
Fahrwen.  
  
As soon as the name entered his head everything came pouring back. The floodgates were opening, letting in anything and everything, his heart offering a powerless resistance to the thoughts that stung his head, his eyes, his body and his heart. The images that he had been trying so hard to push away, to bury, deep at the back of his mind, were flashing past his eyes, bringing with them pain and a deep ache that hit his stomach like steel blades, powerfully grinding at his insides. An overwhelming sense of sadness and longing washed over him. He longed for Fahrwen, harder than he'd longed for anything in his life. He thought the first day was hard, fighting the urge to turn around and run, run back to Fahrwen and tell her he would stay forever. Hard, he hadn't known the meaning of the word. Only now had he begun to realize that his ache and his longing were not going to lessen as he'd previously thought. They were going to increase, everyday and every night would take him further away from his love, the more time he spent away from her, the more the longing would corrupt his mind.  
  
He did not know that, although she was experiencing just as much pain as he, she was also joyful. Her joy was brought about by the coming of some news. She had learned of something wonderful, something amazing, something she'd never even dreamt of. The only hurt that accompanied this, was that she had no way of telling Legolas. He was far away, and it was certainly too dangerous to send a message.  
  
She would have to wait until the day of his return. The day he would return back into her life as quickly as he had entered it. The day when her pain would finally cease and the ache would leave her.  
  
*  
  
Sorry this isn't as good as the other chapters but it's getting hard to write at the moment. But I'll promise you this, the next chapter is very important. :p It could be chapters actually because I might write a lot- hehe, lucky you. 


	9. Leg fic part 9- Strain on the weak

Part 9  
  
Hello everybody, hope you are all well. Here is another chapter, hope you all like it;  
  
Right I'm back on track now with all the reviewers and things:  
  
Lanfear: Glad you thought it was sweet. I hope that's a compliment! :p  
  
Egyptianecho: Is Fahrwen pregnant- now where did u get that idea my dear? Ho hum, you will have to just read on won't you? Glad you are enjoying this!  
  
Wintercherry: I am fulfilling my challenge! Good good. Westcliff Hell School for gargoyles?! I soooo wish I was going back there my darling I loved that school :'( Keep up the hilarious work on ur fic ).  
  
Kristi: Never underestimate the powers of a Legolas lover and a romantic weirdo- ie: of course I'm not done- hehe. Love and praise- you can keep that coming! Lol, :p  
  
Sage: I am rather jealous of Fahrwen aswell actually, perhaps we could mount a campaign, chop her head off and stick our own on- how about that?  
  
Megan- glad you like it, :)  
  
Right onto the story:  
  
Strain on the weak  
  
Lady Galadriel violently threw her gaze onto everyone that stood before her, when her piercing blue eyes met Legolas', he felt the strain that her mind pressed onto his. He was weak, she knew it, he knew it, they all knew it. And yet he refused to quail, refused to break the line of communication between himself and the notorious 'Lady of the Wood.' The panic as his mind wondered if the rumours of this 'elf witch' were true, the discomfort of some stranger's eyes boring into his, the insecurity as he felt her eyes draining all the privacy from his mind, all this weighed on him, but their eyes did not separate. This went on for some time, Legolas was beginning to get panicky- why is she stopping on me for so long? He was about to break their gaze when a smooth, husky voice sounded in his head.  
  
"Welcome, Legolas of Mirkwood. You carry a great pain upon your shoulders. I fear this weight is not due to the perils of your journey alone. Tell me, why is your heart weakening your mind?"  
  
Legolas knew of the pain Galadriel spoke of. But he could not reply to her question. He was not ready to bring up such a subject now. He only looked back at her, he thought he could detect a hint of understanding reflecting in her eyes. He felt the strain slowly releasing his mind, and he breathed in deeply as he felt Galadriel's eyes move to another.  
  
Suddenly he felt dizzy, the strength he had used to withstand Galadriel's mind just moments before, vanished in an instant. His body felt limp and weak, nausea rose in his stomach, his eyes blurred. He was no longer aware of his surroundings, all of his senses shut down. He felt his knees buckling from under him and his body preparing itself for the pain that was to come when he smashed into the ground. Quick as a flash strong arms were beneath him, lifting him, supporting him. His eyes closed and his mind, after a moment's pitiful resistance, blacked out.  
  
* 


	10. Leg fic part 10- Revelations in the mirr...

Part 10  
  
No new comments I think. I'm writing this the morning after I posted Part 9 so there are no reviews yet. Enjoy.  
  
Revelations in the mirror  
  
Legolas' eyes flitted open as his senses began to return to him. It was quiet- he didn't know where he was. He glanced around and realized he was in a bed, he smiled to himself, it had been long since he had felt the comforts of a pillow beneath his head and warm blankets enveloping his body.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
A kind voice rang in his ears and he turned to see Aragorn seated next to the bed, watching him with concern. Legolas searched his memory but could not work out how he came to be there, one minute he was standing before Lady Galadriel as night was approaching, the next he was lying in a bed, when it looked like dawn had just passed.  
  
He looked confusedly at Aragorn, hoping for some help, he asked,  
  
"What happened? I do not remember."  
  
Aragorn's eyes studied his face.  
  
"You do not remember why you came to be in this bed?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
Aragorn sighed to himself; he had been watching his friend grow weaker as his mind and body offered no resistance to the pain in his heart. Legolas was letting it take over him, letting it drain him of his strength. If he did not learn of a way to withstand it- Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"I thought you would be stronger than this Legolas."  
  
Legolas' voice rose as confusion gave way to panic.  
  
"Please, I do not understand!"  
  
Aragorn averted his gaze to the bed, he didn't mean to panic the elf.  
  
"You collapsed."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. He collapsed? How- why? Then it came back to him, the memory of dizziness, nausea, his weak body giving way beneath him.  
  
Aragorn saw the change in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Do you know why?" Legolas' voice was quiet.  
  
Aragorn looked at him intently,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas stared back at Aragorn, and watched as he rose from his seat and left the room silently.  
  
*  
  
Later on  
  
Legolas was soon up and about, thankfully his health seemed not to be harmed by his little 'incident,' though his mind was greatly troubled by his conversation with Aragorn. What was it that made him collapse? He could see that they all knew, and yet none would tell him.  
  
He sat underneath a tall silver birch, watching as his companions feasted on some delicacies laid out for evening dinner. He did not have an appetite, however delicious the food looked. He sighed deeply to himself- when is this all going to end? He thought to himself.  
  
Aragorn's eyes had followed Legolas everywhere that day, he could see his friend was deeply unsettled, his mind in turmoil after all that had gone on.  
  
"Why does he not see?" he said to Lady Galadriel, who was seated next to him- her eyes following Aragorns.  
  
She waited a while to answer, as if considering the possibilities.  
  
"He's in love, Aragorn." Her voice was low as she spoke, "it is the first time he has ever felt it, it is new and therefore stronger than any other emotion he has ever experienced. So great is his love for Fahrwen, that the pain of being parted from her is equally as strong. He has been bearing this pain ever since the journey began. He has come to expect it when he wakes; he now does not understand what it is to be free, it has become part of him. He cannot see that it is eating at his mind. He cannot see that his body is weakening."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Aragorn's voice betrayed the worry in his heart.  
  
Galadriel answered immediately.  
  
"Yes, there is. He does not know of Fahrwen's pain. He does not know that it was once as strong as his, but has now weakened considerably."  
  
Aragorn frowned at her.  
  
Galadriel tried again,  
  
"Fahrwen's hurt is dying. She is beginning to experience happiness again. She, like Legolas, had gone so long without her love that she had begun to know only the feeling of pain, she was close to becoming ill, as Legolas will be if we do not help him. But something happened to destroy most of her pain. A joy has strengthened her mind, and I hope it will do the same for Legolas."  
  
"You speak of a happiness, of a joy- what happiness is it that can destroy a pain this strong?"  
  
Galadriel only smiled at him,  
  
"Wait and see"  
  
*  
  
Even later on  
  
Legolas sat beneath his silver birch, looking at the stars. Memories of nights under the oak tree at Rivendell flashed through his head. Another wave of pain swept through his veins. If only he could see her, just once, just to keep him going until he returned. Everything in the world that was beautiful reflected in her crystal blue eyes. The chestnut of the trees mirrored in her hair. The way he felt when she was in his arms, all of it. Couldn't he just have her for one moment?  
  
A crack of a twig made him glance to his right, snapping him out of his fantasy. He saw the white figure of Galadriel slowly gliding towards him. She stood before him, her eyes once again boring into his own. No, not again- thought Legolas- I'm not ready for this now. But the discomfort and pressure never came. He looked up at her,  
  
"Come." Whispered a voice in his head.  
  
Galadriel began gliding away again, seeming to not even be touching the ground. Legolas got to his feet and began following her cautiously.  
  
It was not long before Galadriel halted beside what looked like a deep dish set into a piece of grey stone. Behind her water splashed over jagged rocks and fell into a small expanse of glistening green water. A long silver jug stood on one of the rocks and Galadriel promptly began filling it with water.  
  
Legolas stood next to the stone dish, watching Galadriel warily. She turned to face him with the jug in her hand; she slowly began to pour the water into the dish. Never taking her eyes off Legolas. Legolas looked up at her, unsure of what to do.  
  
Galadriel pointed at the now full dish,  
  
"Look."  
  
Legolas leaned over the dish and fixed his eyes on the rippling greens inside it. Suddenly he gasped; a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes stared at him through the water.  
  
His heart leapt. There was himself and Fahrwen underneath the oak tree; her beautiful voice singing the wonderful elvish song he loved so much. Next they were dancing, dancing in Elrond's hall, the first night they met. He saw her head resting on his shoulder, he saw his arms around her, holding her, he saw Aragorn winking at him from behind Arwen. He hadn't realized he'd done that. Him and Fahrwen watching the waterfalls, his hand gently brushing against her neck as he closed the clasp on her necklace. The next image to come was Fahrwen watching him as he slept, something hit him then, an emotion so strong he couldn't even explain what it was. She had been watching him sleep; he could see the expressions in her eyes, love and trust. He felt the tears that had been welling in his eyes escape and pour down his cheeks. He never moved, never took his eyes from the visions in front of him.  
  
He saw Fahrwen kissing him, he saw their final night together. He saw the goodbye, hurt coursed through him as he saw how painful it had been for Fahrwen as well as himself. He saw himself walk away; he saw Fahrwen gaze longingly at his back, tears flowing freely down her cheeks though she made no sound. He saw himself on the first night away, trying to sleep on the hard ground, thinking of nothing but her. He saw Fahrwen crying herself to sleep holding the necklace as though it was going to disappear like he had done.  
  
Then the images changed, a sick feeling hit him as he saw Fahrwen ill, pale and weak. He saw Arwen holding her telling her it was going to be alright. What was going on? He saw the life drained from her beautiful eyes. Then he saw it, the image. He saw Fahrwen sitting under the oak tree, hands on her stomach. Legolas gasped, her slim stomach had formed into a large, round bump, a bump with a new life underneath it. He saw Fahrwen laughing, joy pulsating through her as she thought of the precious thing encased inside her that she would protect and care for all her life.  
  
In a flash the image was gone. Legolas found himself staring at his own reflection rippling in the water.  
  
He looked up at Galadriel, excitement, wonder, happiness- clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
"Is it true? Is she really-"  
  
"Legolas, let me explain everything." Galadriel interrupted gently. "You wanted to know why you collapsed."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"You suffer, you carry a pain because of Fahrwen, you long for her, miss her, love her. Nothing hurts more in this world than to be parted from the one you love, even if you know you will be with them again. This pain was weighing you down, and you were letting it. You could not feel it working on you because you had grown so accustomed to its presence. It was taking you, stealing your strength and your will to continue."  
  
Galadriel paused to let this sink in.  
  
"You were becoming ill because of it. You could not see that you could experience other emotions in this world besides pain. Fahrwen was heading the same way as you; she was losing the battle. She then became ill, but not because of you. She woke up every morning with sickness, and her strength began to drain away from her. Her stomach began to grow. She realized she was carrying a life inside her, a life she made with you. Her pain lessened at the thought of having a part of you with her."  
  
Legolas didn't even try to speak.  
  
"I had to show you her joy, I had to let you know that happiness still exists, otherwise you would have lost your battle as she was losing hers. Don't give in, you may be hurting, but you have a child. A child that will grow to love you and Fahrwen more than anything else in the world. Don't let your pain destroy you."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, trying to digest all the information he'd just been given. He marveled at the feeling that surrounded him. Excitement, amazement, happiness. He felt giddy as he was overpowered by the lightness of his body. Every step was no longer a chore, pain no longer reigned in his mind. He was free. All the strength that had been taken from him returned. He was strong, he wouldn't give up, he would come to the end of his journey and Fahrwen and his child would be there waiting for him. His child. He was a father.  
  
Galadriel watched as the torment released its grip on Legolas, she smiled to herself, glad that the coming of the news had the same effect on one as it had on the other.  
  
"You can go." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas whispered, still in shock.  
  
He walked steadily away from Galadriel, back the way he had come. His steps were light, he felt he had the strength to walk forever. As he returned to the spot where the others were sleeping, he ran over to where Aragorn and Gimli lay. He knew he shouldn't wake them, but he had to tell of his child and of Fahrwen.  
  
"Gimli, Aragorn!" He tapped them on the shoulders gently.  
  
Aragorn was the first to stir, and Gimli followed soon after.  
  
"What is it my friend?" asked Gimli, noticing the drastic change in the elf's mood.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, a small grin playing on his lips. Legolas grinned back at them both and said quietly- so as not to wake the others-  
  
"I'm going to be a father when I return! Fahrwen's with child!" The excitement was obvious in his voice. Aragorn and Gimli were very happy for their friend, both because of the news, and because of the change it brought about in Legolas.  
  
"That is wonderful news Legolas!" smiled Aragorn  
  
"Indeed, congratulations dear friend!" said Gimli.  
  
That night Legolas slept the best sleep he ever had since leaving Rivendell. Dreams of Fahrwen, their child and the future played around in his mind.  
  
* 


	11. Leg fic part 11- 'Parting is such sweet ...

Part 11  
  
Hehe, I'm onto 32 reviews now, wow. Please keep reviewing, I have seen some new faces and have lost old ones- :( where are they I wonder? Perhaps they have lost interest, I hope not but if you have it is gonna hot up soon I promise!  
  
Goldendragon: Thank you for all the lovely comments my dear. I have read your story and I think it is really good. I really want to know what it is all about so get writing. If not call me and tell me the plotline as becky does. :)  
  
Wintercherry: You no I love you so wot am I so afraid of. well come on she did send me a certificate certifying (surprisingly enough) that me and Orli were married. Which is very wonderful in my book. Your story is coming along brilly my child, yet I am still waiting for a certain Hermione and Draco uncut (ahem), lol. I am suceeding in makin you gesture funny gestury things at your comp which is good. :p  
  
Sage: Is this the last chapter? Shame on you, it hasn't even begun! This part of the story was never meant to go on so long, but it has grown slightly. I am very happy that you want more. Leggy may or may not return, my lips are sealed with sealer. :p  
  
Artemisa: Am very happy that you like this, and that you think it is interesting. Believe me it's. actually I won't write that or it will give to much away- hehe, keep readin and reviewin so you will find out the hidden secret- muhahahahahahaha.  
  
On with the show.  
  
'Partings are such sweet sorrow'  
  
The air was thick with tension and sadness, Lothlorien had presented the fellowship with a heavy package full of memories for them to look back on, and yet all felt that somehow, Lothlorien was the last remaining thing that separated them from the real peril of their journey. As their paddles slid easily into the silky water, all could feel the presence of danger and something afoot.  
  
Legolas' mind strayed to the end of their quest, how long would it be until their duty was done, their promise fulfilled? Time. The key ingredient, and just as fate had intended, it was against them. They would have to move swiftly from here on, quicken their pace. The enemy were not far behind and if they slowed even a moment, the orcs and whatever other foul being pursued them would beat them. Beat them? It sounded like some kind of race. A race between good and evil, a classic tale, Legolas shook his head. Never would he have imagined that this was his destiny, to fight for the elves, for his kingdom, his world. Of course none of the others did either- others. The others that were once nine and had become eight.  
  
Grief previously buried, reared its ugly head. Gandalf had been lost. The wisest, some would call him the strongest, of them all had been lost. If he had gone, what chance was there that they, yes they, weaker still than him, would go on to defeat the evil. All contained in a ring. A piece of gold, what would appear to be nothing more than a trinket had become the spinning top of the earth. One mere wobble to unbalance it and its gone. Smashing in an uncontrollable flurry of sharp, agitated movements destroying everything in its path.  
  
This was a classic tale, but Legolas was not sure that it would end with a classic ending.  
  
Suddenly a flock of disturbed birds descended quickly and loudly into the sky, shattering the silence. All looked but could see nothing. They went back to concentrating on their thoughts, none speaking for none felt the need.  
  
Legolas was the first to feel it. The threat of danger had always stayed close to the front of the mind since they had all left Lothlorien, yet now it was stronger, invading the senses and taking over the head. Legolas could feel the element of urgency on the air, everything was tensed, even the earth seemed to be trying to send secret messages:  
  
'be wary, it is close behind.'  
  
Then he heard it. Just a quiet steady sound, only just registering in Legolas' ears, not even reaching the others'. But the power of this sound was too great to ignore. Running, feet pounding on leafy ground, heavy weapons clanking against armour. Metal against metal, steadily getting louder, coming closer.  
  
Soon they reached their desired spot upon the bank of the river Anduin. Most were restless and irritable if they were spoken to, quiet and subdued if they were not. The weight of nerves pressing on their hearts caused this, all now knew that if not today then tomorrow the danger would show itself. Whatever it was they would have to face it. Legolas knew of what the rest did not. He knew roughly of the distance between themselves and what was approaching, how much time they had.  
  
They needed to leave, if not now then soon, they did not have time to linger. Yet Aragorn did not heed his warnings. All needed to rest, for without rest they would all be of no use.  
  
Legolas reluctantly agreed to this, his strength, although longer lasting than others, was still running out.  
  
*  
  
Sorry it isn't gloriously long but it is late and I'm very tired. Maybe more sooner than usual if I get lots of reviews.*whistles absentmindedly*. 


	12. Leg fic part 12- When 8 became 3

Part 12  
  
Hello everyone, right everything should be back on track now, I know the chapters were a bit messed up, I added something and fanfic counted it as a chapter and I then took it off and the result was 2 chapter 11's. Which also meant anyone that reviewed chapter 10 couldn't review chapter 11. Ahhhh- all so confusing. But hopefully all sorted now. Please keep reviewin, if you are readin this, because I'm beginning to think I've lost all my readers.  
  
Midnight Daughter? Where have you gone? You said you'd read this as long as I wrote it, and I have not heard from you :( well if you are reading anyone please please review to let me know.  
  
Thanks to those that have reviewed, Goldendragon mostly. But I know Wintercherry tried and couldn't, and Sage might possibly have tried. Thank you. It's all alright now I think.  
  
This may or may not be a long chapter, depending on how it goes. We are getting close to the big thing now. I will say no more.  
  
When 8 became 3  
  
Legolas ran swiftly through the forest, his feet bounding across the earth, sometimes ducking to avoid a branch, sometimes jumping over a dead orc. Pain and exhaustion made his body feel weak, yet he forced himself on. He could not find the others, except for Gimli whom he knew was close behind. His arms ached from the solid fighting he had had to endure, his mind reeling from the orc attack and fear for his friends.  
  
Suddenly through the trunks of bark, he thought he could make out a figure bent over a tree. He flew to the figure, but froze before he reached it. The sight before him filled his heart with grief- there was Aragorn, not bent over a tree, but over Boromir. Except it did not look like Boromir, it looked like an empty shell, a ghost. His face was a pasty white, his hand desperately clenching his sword to his chest. Three arrows protruded from him, he had taken three shots? Legolas' eyes dropped to the floor. His heart full of hurt and his mind drained of all hope, he did not have the strength to look at his dying friend.  
  
"I would have followed you my brother; my captain, my king." Boromir choked out his final words as pain engulfed him.  
  
Then all was still.  
  
Aragorn clenched his lips together, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "My king."the words rolled around in his mind, and more tears fell.  
  
Aragorn leant forward and kissed Boromir's now cold forehead.  
  
"Be in peace, son of Gondor."  
  
*  
  
Legolas pushed the boat half out into the river, now was not the time to grieve for those that were lost, they had to catch up with Frodo and Sam, the Fellowship could not fail yet.  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" he turned to help Gimli and Aragorn into the boat. But when he faced Aragorns' deep sorrowful eyes, he realized this was not to be.  
  
"You mean not to follow them." Sadness and confusion were clear in his voice.  
  
The Fellowship had broken, their quest was over.  
  
Aragorn looked meaningfully at Legolas and Gimli,  
  
"Frodo's fate, is no longer in our hands."  
  
"Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed." Gimli's gruff voice brought sorrow and fear into Legolas' mind.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn took the elf and dwarf by the shoulders. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin till tollment of death! Not while we have strength left."  
  
"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light, let us hunt some orc!"  
  
The aggression and determination in Aragorn's voice brought out a new hope in Legolas and Gimli's hearts. Perhaps the Fellowship had not failed yet, they still drew breath, their bodies still had power- they would follow the orcs and rescue Merry and Pippin whatever it took.  
  
With a new gleam in his eyes Legolas set off at a run for his prey.  
  
*  
  
Press me 


	13. Leg fic part 13 Coming home

Part 13  
  
I am very sorry it has taken me a while to write this but I have just started a new school and am therefore flying around like a mad dog in a twister. Right, I guess its time for the comments:  
  
Wintercherry- God get with it girl! Just see the film already!!! Good god, people will you tell her?! She has not seen the film, it is highly disgraceful. Congratulations on successfully completing your story and finishing it so well. Hopefully mine will live up to your standards. I am aware that it must be highly awful without me, you must tell me what it is like when German time comes. Please tell manda that she has competition, I have started Drama Club and made the headmaster laugh with my portrayal of a snob with a fan. Lol- xxxxx  
  
Egyptianecho!!!!- Yay! My reader has come back! I was getting worried, I thought you'd all got bored! Hehe, yes indeed, our Fahrwen is preggers. I am still debating on the name, perhaps I should leave the decision to the person whom the baby matters most. Ho hum. If I made no sense please forgive me, it is late, I am high on love for my characters- ie Leggy and Fahrwen. But that was a little clue so see if you can decipher it. Hope school isn't too awful. :)  
  
Gina- Thank you for that lovely compliment, I am very bowled over (and am lying on the floor waiting for help) by 'very beautiful.' Thank you very much. :) :) :) And power to all those who cannot be bothered to sign in.  
  
Lanfear- Oh dear- hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly when you fell off your horse. What did you go and do that for? :p Glad you like.  
  
Storytime- are you sitting comfortably?  
  
*One thing first, I am so very sorry about what I'm being forced into doing. I am going to be very unpopular after this but I am going to have to skip a large amount of time. The reason is that most of this has been modelled more so on the movie than it has on the book, mainly because I read the book a year ago and have seen the film loads of times and I actually have it near by for easier reference. Therefore, if I was to recount all that happened in the time that I'm going to skip, I would have to reread the books and that may drive you all insane with impatientness. Yes, I am aware that is not a word- :p I'm sorry I have to do this, and I know you will hate me, I am an awful writer, very sorry :( but we have skipped right to after it's all over. The ring has been destroyed all are rejoicing. By the way I am aware that Arwen came to Gondor, but here Aragorn, Gimli, Leggy and some others are travelling back to Rivendell to see everyone.*  
  
Coming home  
  
Legolas' feet tread softly on the ground, the air was light and happy. The weight that had so long been pushing everyone closer and closer to the edge had finally gone- for good. All were joyous and laughing, for the great enemy who once caused their world so much pain had been defeated. The quest that had brought so much pain, fear and worry was finally over. The fellowship had broken, but not failed.  
  
There was peace in Middle Earth, Gondor had a new king, Gandalf had returned with more power than ever, and Legolas had a child.  
  
This thought and the thought of Fahrwen spurred Legolas on. His feet never felt the pain that they once had, the day had come. The day that had kept him going throughout the journey, the day that he woke up thinking of, and slept dreaming of.  
  
He had begged Gimli to accompany him on his journey to Rivendell, he wanted him to meet Fahrwen properly, his love. Gimli had been pleased to come, he looked forward to seeing Fahrwen. He had not been on good terms with Legolas when they were last in Rivendell, so he had not yet come to look upon her face. He desired to see the Lady Elf that caused Legolas so much heartache when parted, and so much joy when not.  
  
He grinned to himself. He recalled the way Legolas' face would light up whenever her name was mentioned, how- if he was permitted- he would freely talk about her all day, never tiring of words to describe her.  
  
"We will soon reach Rivendell my friend!" Legolas' excited voice entered his ears.  
  
He looked up to see the smiling face of his companion. The lines of worry that had been so obvious before had now vanished.  
  
"Indeed. I am very interested to see this elf maiden that had captured your heart Legolas."  
  
"Not only will you see Fahrwen, but my child. I have a child waiting for me."  
  
Legolas grinned down at Gimli, he could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to run all the way to Rivendell, but knew that would not be fair on the others. He concentrated on the thought of telling Fahrwen all that had happened, he could even tell their child. It could be a story, every night he would tell of his adventures, Lady Galadriel- the mirror, Moria- the Balrog, the battle at Helm's Deep- the competition between himself and Gimli. Everything.  
  
Aragorn chuckled to himself, Legolas looked as though he was about to burst. All was well. They were on the road to Rivendell, the quest was successful and Legolas would finally get to see the one he had wished for every night of the journey. And himself- Aragorn thought- he would get to see his love. Arwen, the new queen of Gondor.  
  
*  
  
The elf maiden's long brown hair engulfed her face as she clutched the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She hugged the baby to her chest, sobbing. What was she to do?  
  
* 


	14. Leg fic part 14 Red Rose Petals

Part 14  
  
Wow- loads of reviews in one day! Well, thank you very much and I had better get on with the comments.  
  
Martina Songflower Reguba- I'm glad you like it. You may not after this chapter's over. :o  
  
Lanfear- Cough deer cough deer cough deer cough.  
  
Wintercherry- Skippin down the road?! My being a mad dog in a twister is obviously of no concern to you and I therefore declare you weird cos u do not have your phone on right now.  
  
Megsue- You probably won't read this for ages but thanks for your comments. I know, I always skip too much time, but if I do do it, it's because I have no other choice. :) sorry.  
  
Anli- Elves can't die like that.  
  
Egyptianecho- What is your penname? I tried egyptianecho but I didn't get far. Is this name for Leggy's baby, or just a kool name? Whichever it's a very nice name. I already have something planned for my baby tho :p Sierra Viridian- sounds like it could be a high priestess or something, very nice. Glad ur liking High School life- what year are you in then? Some schools count High School at different times, that's why I don't know. My new school is groovy, thank you for askin. :)  
  
  
  
Red rose petals  
  
"We are close my friend."  
  
Aragorn moved instep with Legolas, there were not more than ten of them and Legolas was at the front of the line. A few horses accompanied them to carry the small amount of food and necessities that they needed.  
  
Legolas' heart skipped a beat, he was beginning to recognize the land surrounding him, Aragorn was right, they were nearing Rivendell. In not more than a few hours he would be in her arms again. He would feel her touch, kiss her lips, breathe her smell. He had wanted her for so long.  
  
He looked down at his feet- each step was taking him closer. If only he could run, she'd be there waiting.  
  
From then on the time seemed to drag tremendously, as it always does when you are waiting for something. Legolas kept casting quick glances behind him to see how far he'd come. Suddenly he felt a hand pushing gently into his back,  
  
"If you keep on doing that you will do your neck an injury, just keep walking."  
  
Aragorn was trying to sound very serious but he wasn't getting far. Legolas grinned at him and continued on his way.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later  
  
"We're here."  
  
The owner of the hand (that was still firmly pressed into his back) whispered softly. Legolas had been watching his feet and had not realized.  
  
He felt almost giddy as he looked up to find Rivendell surrounding him. Excitement filled every inch of his body so much so that he almost fell over. Aragorn grabbed him,  
  
"Not so much haste Legolas, there's plenty of time. You must come and meet with Lord Elrond first, do not forget your manners."  
  
Legolas burst out laughing at the likeness between Aragorn and his father.  
  
"Yes Sir." He chuckled.  
  
Most of the high elves, including Elrond and Arwen were assembled in the garden. Aragorn first addressed Elrond and moved directly onto Arwen, Legolas averted his eyes, he had been granted privacy with Fahrwen and would grant it for Aragorn here.  
  
"Well met Master Elf. Well done, you fulfilled your duty wonderfully."  
  
Legolas bowed gracefully,  
  
"Thank you Lord."  
  
Elrond moved onto Gimli next and Legolas took it as his dismissal. He turned his head quickly to look at Aragorn and Arwen, they looked distressed. Worried he moved swiftly to them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
At that moment a lady elf emerged carrying a small baby wrapped in silken cloths.  
  
Legolas' heart stopped. He knew instantly that it was his child. The elf smiled at him and carefully placed the baby girl in his arms. Legolas gasped, the eyes- a sparkling crystal blue. A mop of chestnut brown hair sat on the child's head.  
  
"She's the image of Fahrwen isn't she?" he barely managed to make himself understood, his voice was shaky as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"She's so beautiful."  
  
He clasped the baby in his arms, this was his girl, his little baby girl. Overcome with emotion at the wonder in his arms, he sat on a chair and cried silently. He did not know what else to do.  
  
Gimli looked over at his friend, tears welling in his own eyes. He chuckled to himself, the elf, he thought. The elf that, if provoked, could do an amazing amount of damage with a bow and arrow, the elf that was perhaps one of the strongest fighters in the fellowship- was sitting on a chair, crying over a baby.  
  
And yet it was not just any baby, Gimli knew, it was his child, the baby that bound him and Fahrwen together. He walked over to Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Gimli's words hardly entered his mind, even if they had he would not have been able to answer. Joy, amazement, wonder flooded him so much he was surprised he was not drowning. There, in his arms, was his child. His child! A girl who would grow to call him Daddy, the baby princess of Mirkwood.  
  
He recovered enough to look up at Aragorn and Arwen. To his surprise they were crying too.  
  
"What's her name?" he asked smiling.  
  
Arwen sniffed,  
  
"She hasn't got one."  
  
Legolas frowned, why on earth had his child not been named?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Arwen cast a quick look at Aragorn.  
  
"Fahrwen wanted you to name her."  
  
Fahrwen- his other princess. The mother of his child, the one he loved with every part of his being. The time had come- he would now finally see her.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Arwen froze and Aragorn gently removed his arms from her shoulders. He removed a cream envelope from Arwen's hand and walked slowly towards Legolas.  
  
Aragorn silently gestured to Gimli, the dwarf stepped towards Legolas and removed the child from his arms.  
  
Legolas was deeply confused- what was going on? His lips uttered no word as Aragorn took him by the shoulders and led him away.  
  
Legolas suddenly realized what was happening. He was being taken to Fahrwen, she obviously couldn't come out as she was resting.  
  
Aragorn silently entered Lord Elrond's house and began climbing the stone steps. Legolas followed quickly behind. He was going to see her, after all the nights of dreaming, of all the painful minutes when he was far away and thinking of her, the awful goodbye. They all dissolved into nothing as he thought of her smiling face, lying in bed chatting to him non-stop. Demanding details of his adventures, of all the people he'd met, all the things he'd discovered.  
  
He would bring her back home with him. Take her to meet his parents, marry her. That he was sure of. He would marry her, and then take her with him when he brought some of his people to Ithilien. She would help him build his new home there.  
  
Legolas heart pounded, they were at her door!  
  
Aragorn turned to face his friend, tears still falling from his eyes.  
  
"There was nothing they could do."  
  
Legolas heard him, but did not understand, nothing they could do?  
  
Aragorn slowly pushed aside the silky curtain to reveal Fahrwen lying in her bed.  
  
Then he understood.  
  
Legolas walked slowly into the room, never, not even for one second, taking his eyes off Fahrwen. His heart had frozen in his chest. No.  
  
There in front of him, lay Fahrwen, white as the sheets that surrounded her. Her eyes were closed and red rose petals were scattered around her. The necklace he'd given her was sat in her barely open palm.  
  
Legolas didn't do anything, not one tear escaped him, he just stood there staring. Aragorn watched him from the doorway.  
  
His eyes bored into her. Took in every inch of her body. Images of Aragorn and Arwen's distressed faces in the gardens came back to him, he never got to find out what it was that upset them. And then why they kept on crying at his child, even when he had stopped. Now he knew why.  
  
Legolas drew in a long breath. He turned to face Aragorn,  
  
"You know what the worst thing is?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head weakly, sorrow overwhelming him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"She never got to hear the song I learnt for her."  
  
Then he cried. Sinking onto the chair laid out for him as sob after sob racked his now frail body. He took her hand in his and pressed to his cheek. Not even warm, drained of all the wonderful life it had once possessed. How? How could this have happened? She had so much left, her child, himself, everything.  
  
Grief and a pain stronger than anything he'd ever experienced before smashed through his body as he lay his head on her heart, weeping.  
  
* Aragorn and Arwen were seated in a corner of the hall talking quietly in the shadows.  
  
"How is he?" her voice was barely audible.  
  
Aragorn lifted his eyes from the floor,  
  
"I don't know. I left him sobbing over her body. I couldn't bare to watch him cry."  
  
Fresh tears escaped Arwen.  
  
"What did he do, when he saw the." she couldn't say it.  
  
"Just stood there, he was completely still, just staring. It was awful, I can't even imagine the pain-"  
  
"Don't." was all Arwen said, she wasn't ready yet.  
  
*  
  
Legolas mustered up every last fibre of strength that crying had left him, and managed to raise his head long enough to realize nightfall had come.  
  
He was numb, not aware of anything. He refused to let his mind think, his ears hear. Only his eyes would see. See what was before him, lying on the bed.  
  
The body of what meant more to him than anything on the earth, what meant more to him than the safety of the trees, the beauty of the night sky, the feeling of peace surrounding everything after the Ring had been destroyed. He would give it all back just to have her again.  
  
The thought of her here, in Rivendell, waiting patiently for his return was what kept him going through those hard nights and painful battles. And when he finally got back- she'd gone. Anger now filled him, it was like he'd been bribed, if you conquer the fight then we'll give you Fahrwen. I bet they're laughing at me now, he thought. He could almost hear the leering voices taunting him.  
  
Hahaha! You fell for it! You believed she'd be here when you got back! How stupid are you?!  
  
Legolas started shouting then. Pouring all his anger, grief, pain into his words as he spat them out.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he screamed it louder than he'd ever screamed anything.  
  
"DID I NOT FIGHT WELL ENOUGH- OR DID YOU PLAN FROM THE BEGINNING TO NEVER LET ME HAVE HER BACK?!"  
  
Aragorn heard the screams from above and ran from the hall.  
  
"WE HAVE A CHILD. A CHILD! A CHILD THAT IS GOING TO HAVE TO GROW UP WITHOUT HER MOTHER!"  
  
"DO YOU GET SOME PLEASURE OUT OF THIS? DESTROYING THINGS THAT PEOPLE LOVE AND LIVE FOR? IS THAT FUN FOR YOU?!"  
  
He didn't even know who he was talking to. He just kept on screaming.  
  
Aragorn rushed into the room and grabbed Legolas by the shoulders.  
  
"Legolas! Stop!"  
  
Knocked back to his senses Legolas looked at Aragorn. But through his own torturing pain, he did not see Aragorn. He saw one of them. The hideous monsters that killed his princess.  
  
Aragorn flooded with hurt as his friend looked at him with a fierce hatred that he never thought possible.  
  
Legolas tore the arms from his shoulders with such force that he knocked Aragorn to the ground.  
  
Then he ran.  
  
Ran as fast as he could to get away from the house, from them.  
  
He ran out of the house, tears falling yet again. He passed Arwen and Gimli who were outside, but he didn't even look at them.  
  
He heard calls behind him, but he did not stop. He ran as far as his aching body would take him. Then he collapsed under the nearest tree, trying to catch his breath.  
  
He put his arms around his tucked up knees and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree- trying to make himself as small as possible.  
  
He closed his eyes tight-  
  
I'll do anything, anything you want. I'll go anywhere if you want me to travel, I'll bring you back something, something you want more than anything, something really precious that would take a lifetime to find- I'll find it and bring it back to you. Anything- please, what do I have to do?  
  
I only want her back.  
  
Again he cried, weeping violently against the tree. What had he ever done to deserve this? She hadn't ever done anything, except bless the world with her presence. She was so kind to everyone, it didn't matter what they'd ever done to her, she would never deprive them of something they needed. She always made sure everyone was happy over herself. Always. There was never once a time when she put herself first.  
  
And she had been given love. The first and only time she would ever put herself first and her life was taken for it. Where was the justice in that?  
  
He looked up at the starry sky and tried to shout again,  
  
"."  
  
But nothing came out as he realized where he was. He was under their tree. The memories came back piercing his soul with every image. Their first kiss under this tree, when he gave her that necklace- it was under this tree.  
  
Then his mind strayed to all the things that were impossible now.  
  
He'd never sit with her under this tree, he'd never marry her, she would never be Fahrwen Greenleaf. He'd never travel back home with her, Gimli and his other family and friends would never get to meet her. She would never hear of his adventures. God, she would never know if Sauron was destroyed. For all she knew he might never have come back.  
  
He would never see her smile again, never see her laugh, never hear her sing. He'd learnt a song for her, in Lothlorien the elves sang an amazing song she would have loved, and he requested that they teach him. And that they did, he now knew it from heart. He left his heart behind with her when he began the journey, and now it would stay with her forever, wherever she'd gone. Gone- without her, he was worthless. His life had no meaning.  
  
Suddenly he felt something dig into his side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cream envelope. It had been on the bed addressed to him.  
  
He slowly tore the envelope and removed a thick letter. He began to read- tears stung his eyes and poured down his cheeks.  
  
*  
  
*Note to all- this is NOT the end. 


	15. Leg fic part 15 The Letter

Part 15  
  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and no flames (as yet)! I thought I would get one from everyone of you after that. I'd like to personally thank Goldendragon and Wintercherry for keeping up the wonderful reviews even though they knew what was going to happen.  
  
Messages for everyone then:  
  
Egyptianecho: Thanks for all the emails. :) I can't believe you were shaking! Wow. I hope you get some good ideas for your story, and I hope school is okay. Mine is alright I suppose still as boring as ever tho! :)  
  
Goldendragon- My little kia, luvin your story, I am eagerly awaiting Georgia's next location. Hehe, I hope you have a nice time at Lorz's party. I'm sorry I couldn't be there but it's just too far away. :'(  
  
Wintercherry- Good god girl! Will you just hurry up and post your new story! God, I don't care if it has no plot and its all rubbish- YOU MUST POST IT!!!! And the thing with Paul.he's bound to treat you better than J and Mike so enjoy it my dear. :)  
  
Rachel: Am very glad that you didn't suspect it, I was aiming for that but it's not very easy to pull off. :)  
  
Lady Katanya- LOL! I actually had your review as my MSN screen-name I thought it was sooo cool. You destroyed him! Hehehehehehee- *collapses into a fit of giggles- suddenly realizes that she has actually destroys him- sits up straight- traumatized*. Thank you for that review- love the name by the way.  
  
Lanfear- Ooh you are back. Lovely. Yes I am afraid the men in white coats are here for you my dear. But I do know what you mean, it wasn't right was it? :(  
  
Any road up- onwards.  
  
The letter  
  
The blue eyes glistening with never ending tears slowly ran over the lines of neat handwriting. Words- that's all they were, a few letters strung together to make a sentence. And yet they brought the owner of those eyes unbearable pain, wounds that would never fully heal and scars that would linger forever on his heart.  
  
My dearest Legolas, I'm under our tree writing this, it's cold but I'm not going inside. It's funny, before I began to write I could think of millions of things to tell you, and yet now I have the quill in my hand they all seem insignificant. I am writing this, I suppose, not knowing if you will ever actually come home to read it. That scared me so much when we were together. I used to sit and look at you while you were asleep and worry non-stop that you may never come back. And now you're not here, it feels very empty. Everytime I look at a tree I see you, everytime I close my eyes I see you, if I am concentrating on something and let my mind wander you are never far away. I miss you so much- I thought it would be easy, after the first day I would get used to not having you around, why does nothing ever work out the way you expected? Do you remember when we first met? I was outside- looking at the Ford, and you were looking out of your window at me. I could feel your eyes on me, don't ask me how- but I did. I turned and saw you and you saw me, and that was when it all started- for me anyway. The sleepless nights of dreaming, the quick looks that I was sure you didn't know about, the secret talks with Aragorn inquiring as to who you were. And when we danced, that first time we touched, I just wanted to stay there forever. I am holding the necklace. I take it off a million times a day just to look at it, and only one thing comes into my head when I do, and it is always the same three words.  
  
I love you.  
  
I don't really know when I first realized that I had fallen in love with you, I suppose it was when we first kissed. The fact that I really felt sparks instead of the usual glimmer was a bit of a clue. Then after that I couldn't get you off my mind, I wanted to be with you every minute of the day- and still do. That's one of the reasons why it hurts so much. The pain did lessen though, when our child was born. She's amazing isn't she? She just had that air about her that reminded me of you. Everytime I think of her, I think of you. And that's why it's going to be so hard for me to go and leave you two behind. But you do not belong where I am going; it isn't your time yet. Legolas, I'm so sorry for the pain that I have caused you, but there was no other way. It's not fair for me to keep on going like I am, not fair on me, and especially not fair on you and our child. What kind of life is it for her- if she is destined to watch her mother ill, frail and weak, unable to do anything, having to do everything for her. I will not allow it, and the same for you. I will not place the burden of my life on your shoulders. I have not yet told you what is wrong with me. I hardly know myself. But I have been told that there is something wrong inside of me that will break down all my strength and cause me a lot of pain. I do not yet experience that immense pain, yet I am told I soon will. Apparently the pain will only worsen if I am alive, I will be dying and yet will never die. I will become a shell of who I once was and will not be worth the air with which I breathe. You have to understand this Legolas, if I was to have stayed alive, I would be in an amazing amount of pain every single second of the day, I would not be able to do anything myself. And I know that this sounds incredibly selfish and awful, but I do not want to live like that, I would rather end my life now with the fresh memories of a child and the most amazing elf that has ever existed, than to have them contorted and mutilated by the pain of illness. Do you see? It is right that I should die, I would be a burden to all of you and would cause you so much pain. My life will end here, under this tree, it will be quick and painless and will save a lifetime of grief for you and our baby. I want to be buried under this tree- if Lord Elrond permits it. This place is filled with magic and it reminds me so much of you- here forever I wish to sleep.  
  
I love you Legolas Greenleaf, more than the stars, more than the earth, more than everything. I will love you forever. You told me to wait for you, I will. I'll be there waiting for you, always.  
  
I want you to name our child, I want you to look after her and bring her up. She is a beautiful, wonderful child and she is sure to grow up that way with you as her Daddy.  
  
I will finish this soon, and give it to Arwen to give to you when you return, for now I am sure that you will. This world will not fall into darkness, not now, not ever.  
  
There is only one more thing left to say. If anyone, ever, comes along that captures your heart the way you captured mine, then you must promise me that you will love them. Love them with everything you are and everything you've got. Do not feel guilty, I am now in your past. What's done is done. I am a memory for you to cherish. There is another out there that will love you as I love you, and if your chance comes, then you take it.  
  
With all the love in the world, Fahrwen  
  
*Not end. 


	16. Leg fic part 16 Epilogue

Part 16  
  
Well my dearies, we have finally come to the end. Love of Another is finally coming to a close. I hope you all enjoyed the story, it is my first fic and I will definitely be writing more. Hopefully some originals will pop up. And hopefully I might see some of you reviewin them maybe? :p  
  
Megan: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I don't know why she had to die, but I suppose that's just the way the story was intended to go. No she didn't have cancer, they weren't really sure what she had, it was just a disease that caused a lot of pain and kind of broke down her strength. Hope that makes sense. :)  
  
Azurfairy: Thank you for that beautiful review. Your suggestion was perfect, it had already crossed my mind actually but your review puts it into much better words than I ever could. Thank you. :)  
  
Lady Katanya: I know I know, he ain't smilin, but hopefully he will do after we've left him. :) Thank you for all of your reviews!  
  
Egyptianecho: Hmm, I'm not planning on him having another lover, it's possible, but I don't think he wants one just yet, he wants his memories and his child. Of course I will help you with your story, if you wanna email me and give me some details I'll be glad to help. Thank you for all the reviews and emails and everything else. :)  
  
Wintercherry: Ahh, my faithful friend from the beginning. Well, it's finishing. And I will race you to the keyboard to see who can upload the next story first- muhahahaha. :p  
  
Liana: Ooooh- you are reading right from the beginning. Lol. I hope you are enjoying it. You will get a shock when you reach chapter 14. :p Thank you for the reviews and lovely compliments. :)  
  
Lanfear- Good good you are not mad at me anymore- what was much better? The fact that there was a letter waiting for him that ripped his insides out with grief? Cor- you sure know how to recognize good things.:0 You're reviews are always weird my dear, forget the 'getting.' :p  
  
The end is nigh.  
  
One last thing, I would love to have one last review from all of you, telling me what you thought of the whole story, or whatever. You don't have to, but I would be really happy if you did. :)  
  
Epilogue  
  
'Here lies Fahrwen- our beautiful princess. Wonderful friend, mother and love. May you always rest in peace and sparkle among the stars.'  
  
"Where shall I put it Daddy?"  
  
The young girl tugged softly at the elf's hand, a single red rose sat in her palm.  
  
Legolas pulled it gently from her grasp and set it down in front of the plaque. He smiled as he noticed the first stems of the rose bush they planted pushing through the earth, next to the stone.  
  
He sat on the ground and pulled the little girl into his lap.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell Mummy? Why don't you tell her what we did today?"  
  
The little girl looked up at him,  
  
"We went to the.."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Cris, crisss, cr?" She asked Legolas. "Christening." He answered, smiling.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"We went to the krissening, Auntie Arwen and Uncle Aragorn had a baby! They said you and Daddy will the be the godmummy and goddaddy, and I'm going to be its cosin! I made them a big card with roses on it. Daddy helped because the petals kept coming off, but it worked in the end- didn't it?" she grinned up at Legolas.  
  
He chuckled to himself,  
  
"Yes. What did Auntie Arwen teach you how to do?"  
  
"Ooh!" she bobbed up and down excitedly on her father's lap, "she showed me how to make daisy necklaces!"  
  
She reached up to her neck and pulled off a ring of daisies, neatly strung together. She reached forward and placed it lovingly next to the rose.  
  
"I made one for you. Auntie Arwen said you always loved flowers."  
  
She was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I miss you Mummy."  
  
Legolas' heart ached as he pulled the little girl into his arms. Closing his eyes tight to hold back the tears.  
  
"Fahrwen?"  
  
Arwen's crystal voice rang through the trees. Suddenly her head appeared round the trunk of a tree,  
  
"Fahrwen? Would you like to come and have some supper?"  
  
The little girl glanced up at Legolas,  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The little girl jumped up and ran over to the Lady-elf.  
  
Arwen looked expectantly at Legolas.  
  
"Oh,"- he said, "I'll be along in a minute."  
  
She smiled and turned away.  
  
Legolas sat in front of the plaque, reading and rereading the engraved elvish. 'Our princess.' She certainly was that.  
  
"I love you." He said softly, then he stood up and began to walk silently back to Elrond's house.  
  
*  
  
Legolas went on to lead his people and daughter to Ithilien, who was growing to look more and more like her mother everyday. That was where he found his strength, though sometimes he did not realize it. Fahrwen lived on in their child, in those eyes, in that hair, and in that heart.  
  
Legolas had his own love fairytale, beautiful and magical. And even though this story doesn't really have a 'Happy Ever After,' it does have something, perhaps even a little more special. 'And he loved her, till the end of his days.'  
  
* 


End file.
